


Black Coffee

by purple_umbrella



Category: Gintama
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, odd jobs does coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_umbrella/pseuds/purple_umbrella
Summary: Odd Jobs runs a coffee shop for a day, so I could write an OkiKagu oneshot set in a coffee shop.





	Black Coffee

When the door opened, a splattering of bells above the door sang a gentle chime into the chilly morning. Okita Sougo had passed this very coffee shop on the sleepy cobblestone street hundreds of times on patrol, but that was the first morning he skidded to a stop to catch sight of the chaos unfolding inside.

There was a crash from somewhere. A small but uncontrolled fire. And a cherry-boy in glasses running this way and back, coffee cups balancing precariously on a black tray, bits of dark liquid sloshing and splashing every which way.

Okita’s frown deepened, and he pushed open the glass door and stepped foot inside. The disarray was even more palpable inside without the barrier the walls provided for noise.

Shinpachi paused when the bells jingled.

“Welcome to Latte Fun, we hope--” Shinpachi stopped talking when he noticed the newcomer was just the Sadist of the Shinsengumi. “Oh. Hey, Sougo. Gin and Kagura are taking orders over there.” He pointed behind his shoulder, navy bowtie askew.

Sougo turned on his heel, sword swinging at his hip, and frowned at the pair behind the bar. Dana had a towel slung over a shoulder, his dead fish eyes trained on a pair of women who were giggling behind their hands. 

So he opted instead to sit at one of the high, backless bar stools right in front of Kagura. Her vermillion hair was tied behind her head--swinging this way and that as she frantically pounded a tiny, pale fist against the side of a copper espresso machine.

The metal dented and hissed steam. Kagura craned her neck in Gintoki’s direction and shouted, “Sorry, Gin. We’re suddenly out of cappuccino.”

When she turned, her eyes settled on Sougo staring back at her from the other side of the counter. A spark of electricity rippled over his skin as her clear, round eyes snapped in frustration. As her mouth flattened, her fists compressed at her sides. He had this effect on people, but it was always best on her.

“You guys own a coffee shop now?” he asked, resting his elbows on the bartop.

“Odd Jobs got hired on to run this shop for the day ‘cause the owners have an emergency.”

Okita looked around lazily--his eyes settling on Shinpachi mopping up a coffee spill before swapping over to the broken espresso machine.

“Looks like they’d have been better off closing shop for the day.”

“Did you come here to spew opinions no one asked for or are you going to order something?”

Okita tapped his fingers against his jaw. “I’ll take a coffee, black.”

Kagura inclined her head. “Like your soul.”

“No, like coffee is supposed to be. If you put sugar and milk in it, it isn’t really even coffee anymore, is it?”

Kagura lifted a thin shoulder, crisp white blouse crinkling. “I don’t really care. I don’t drink coffee.” With a slim finger, she pointed to a coffee mug by her hip. “I drink hot cocoa, extra whip.”

Red eyes stared back at her--jaded in the artificial light. “You’re an actual child.”

Ignoring another opinion she hadn’t asked for, Kagura swiped her finger across the pile of white, fluffy cream, popped the sugar-coated digit between her pink lips and pulled it out clean.

It was the single most erotic thing Sougo’d ever seen. He straightened on the stool. He was fairly certain his balls were going to explode.

Hoping to conceal any heat rising to his face or crotch, he looked away, quickly, and grumbled, “Just a black coffee, then.”

Kagura sighed, but he didn’t yet have the courage to look at her directly.

“No tobasco or red pepper flakes, yes?”

“No.” And damn her, he almost smiled.

“Good. Toshi came by and wanted me to put mayonnaise on top of a cappuccino instead of whipping cream. I made Gin take that order, otherwise I would've barfed all over back here. They started fighting and now we’re out of vanilla syrup.”

The sound of mug hitting the table brought him out of his daydreams, and he met her eyes.

She gave an innocently timed blink. “Here’s your coffee. It’s on the house, but you’ve still gotta tip your beautiful waitress.”

Sougo looked around. “Beautiful waitress? Why didn’t I get one of those?”

“I will end you, Sadist.”

With something tugging at his lips--definitely not a smile--he tossed a bit of cash on the bar and sipped his coffee. He’d been right there while she’d poured it, so he was fairly certain it wasn’t poisoned, but one could never be sure.

And with Kagura, he was never sure about anything. He’d never wanted to break someone’s bones more and kiss them senseless all at once. His fingers flexed around the handle of the warm mug. She definitely didn’t think of him that way, but in their own twisted way they were… He squinted before settling on ...friends.

A rolled up napkin hit him square in the face, and he glared at Kagura.

“You’re making a weird face.” She leaned across the bar, smiling at him. “It’s probably ‘cause black coffee is bitter, yeah?”

She was so close. Everything smelled like whipped cream and Kagura. He stilled, not really sure of what she’d asked.

Swallowing, he gave a short not. “Yeah.” And then he downed his coffee--it was hot, burning his throat and making his stomach hurt--before getting to his feet and walking toward the door.

Before he pushed the door open and made the little bells jingle, he frowned at Shinpachi.

“Try not to burn the place down.”

Shinpachi sighed. “Yeah. I’m trying.”

When Okita turned back toward the bar, Kagura was watching him. Her eyes went wide before she dropped behind the counter. He pushed the door open, the image of Kagura’s finger disappearing into her mouth keeping him company as he strolled down the streets, coffee in his veins and a little grin playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing oneshots for Nanowrimo this year, and here's day one! I have about 8 ideas, but if you have any you'd like to lend my way--by all means! Please! Ha. I've spent a minute browsing tumblr for oneshot ideas, and everyone seems to suggest coffee shops.
> 
> One of these days I promise to write something other than fluff. It'll probably just be smut though, tbh.


End file.
